bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 91
の |romaji= Heiwa no Shōchō |cover= All Might All For One Katsuki Bakugo Tenya Iida Izuku Midoriya Eijiro Kirishima |volume= 11 |new character= |pages= 17 |date= May 23, 2016 |issue= 25, 2016 |arc= Hideout Raid |anime episode= Episode 48 |previous= Chapter 90 |next= Chapter 92 }} の |Heiwa no Shōchō}} is the ninety-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Katsuki Bakugo has grabbed Eijiro Kirishima's hand; seeing that they have succeeded, Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu begin escaping from the area. Tomura Shigaraki, the Vanguard Action Squad, and All Might are surprised that Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro, and Tenya Iida were in the area as well. Refusing to allow Katsuki to escape, Magne, Spinner, and Mr. Compress devise a plan to recapture Katsuki. Magne magnetizes Mr. Compress and Spinner, which causes Mr. Compress to fly at Izuku's group. Suddenly, Mt. Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Mr. Compress, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Mr.Compress from getting to the students. Izuku and Katsuki are surprised at Mt. Lady's intervention. She tells the students to escape before falling down and becoming unconscious. Magne and Spinner prepare to launch Twice into the air. However, they are attacked at blinding speed, causing them to fall down. The one responsible for striking them down is Gran Torino. The elderly Hero is annoyed that Izuku has taken on All Might's characteristics, while All Might himself is still surprised that Izuku and some of his fellow students came to rescue Katsuki. However, All Might is pleased with their intervention as he can now fight All For One without holding back. Izuku, Eijiro, Tenya, and Katsuki begin escaping from the battlefield. Gran Torino prepares to attack Tomura and Himiko Toga. Now that the tables have turned, All For One sees that they no longer can secure victory due to Katsuki's rescue and that most of the Vanguard Action Squad is unconscious. All For One decides to save Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad. All For One forcefully activates Kenji's Magnetism. Before Tomura can attack Gran Torino, he and the Vanguard Action Squad are magnetically pulled into Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Himiko, Mr. Compress, Twice, and Spinner are sucked into the portal with Magne being thrown after them, teleporting them away. As he is being sucked into the Warp Gate, Tomura calls out to his teacher concerned for his safety. Before Tomura teleports away, All For One tells Tomura to continue the fight. Tomura and the unconscious Kurogiri are teleported away by the Warp Gate, causing the portal to disperse. All Might charges at All For One, but All For One uses his Warping Quirk to teleport Gran Torino in front of him, using the elderly Hero as a human shield which causes Gran Torino to take All Might's attack instead. All For One expresses his hatred for All Might as he is the one who brought down his comrades in the past and while he descended into darkness, All Might rose to the top as the Symbol of Peace. All For One prepares to fire his blast wave move, intending of blowing away Gran Torino and All Might at the same time. However, All Might pulls Gran Torino away and uses Detroit Smash to cancel out All For One's blast wave move. All For One sees that his destruction of the city has brought chaos and decides to put the innocent civilians in danger so that All Might will not be able to fight at full strength. Furious with All For One's sadism, All Might grabs his arm while throwing Gran Torino away for safety. All Might admonishes All For One for all the despicable crimes he has committed and for his misanthropy. All Might punches All For One in the face, shattering his mask; however, All Might's punch was not strong enough to finish off All For One. As Gran Torino calls out to him, All Might turns back into his true form. All For One says that All Might would not be the first to criticize him as he has heard those same lines before, from the previous One For All successor: Nana Shimura. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 91